emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7481 (20th April 2016)
Plot Lachlan tries to persuade Chrissie to get him a motorbike. Chrissie reminds Andy that now at least he knows his children are in France, and suggests getting the police involved. Andy tells her Moira has agreed to help him. At Butlers Farm, Cain wonders why Debbie would send Moira a card this year, but not previous years. When he leaves the room, Moira goes through Cain's laptop hoping to find out where Debbie is with Sarah and Jack. Vanessa informs Marlon that Rhona has invited Pierce to stay at Smithy Cottage. They worry he will soon find out about Kirin's involvement in Tess' death. At Smithy Cottage, Pierce tells Rhona he has slept for the first time in ages, but offers to go back to the hotel if he has outstayed his welcome. Aaron gives Liv a pile of cash to enroll at school and get some new school clothes, and Gabby joins her shopping. Leyla offers to accompany David to his scan. Although David is adamant he can cope without her, he confides in her that he is worried that the cancer is too far spread for any treatment. Brenda can't help but stare at Rhona and Pierce together in the café. Holly wonders what Andy did for him to be banned from seeing his children, so tells Cain that Moira thinks it's a bit harsh to keep him from Sarah and Jack. David nervously prepares for his scan. Cain tells Moira he is going to wash his hands, and leaves his phone on the coffee table. Believing he is upstairs, Moira looks through Cain's phone, unaware he is standing behind her. Cain is annoyed Moira chose Andy over being loyal to him but she tries to make him see that the situation is not fair on Andy and questions how he would be if someone stopped him seeing Debbie. Marlon tells Rhona she is the worst person to help Pierce and reminds her it is still half Paddy's house. David returns from the scan. Vanessa suggests to Marlon it's best he doesn't speak to Paddy. As Marlon arrives back home, he receives a video call from Paddy. Marlon tells him Pierce is staying with Rhona, and asks him to come home, but Paddy insists he cannot come home, and it's none of his business what Rhona does anymore. Moira quizzes Holly on why she told Cain about her looking on his laptop. At pub, Cain explains to Andy that Debbie doesn't want him near the kids, and wishes him luck in finding them. Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *CT Technician - Claire Eden Locations *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Ward and corridor *Smithy Cottage - Exterior *Hotten Road *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 4,890,000 (31st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes